


[上一]制衡

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行新约10后忙里偷闲
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 6





	[上一]制衡

1

“其实这方面的知识身为第一位的你都很清楚，并不需要我多说——而且你也不希望传染给家人吧？”脸似青蛙的学园都市名医一番肺腑之言，只有最后这一句，真正打动了他面前的患者。

于是学园都市仅有7人的超能力者中的第一位，似有不甘地用拐杖戳着地面，跟随已经办好住院手续的监护人，乖乖前往住院部。

脱色的白发，青白的肌肤，瘦削的身体，以及支撑身体的拐杖，真是与医院的环境无比相称的体貌特征。一方通行自嘲地想。

不过更常出没于这家医院的，是那家伙吧……

张牙舞爪的刺猬头，见惯了的宽松住院服，脸上身上各处遍布绷带或创可贴，右臂更是从肩膀包扎到手部，只有五根手指露出头来。

推开门后出现的心想事成，让一方通行下意识地又退出去，看了一眼门边挂着的名牌。

名牌上清清楚楚印着“上条”二字。

“搞错房间了？”一方通行皱着眉头问。

房间内的先来者满脸惊讶，显然他也是这么想的。

“不是哦，是医生特地安排的。”本职体育老师的黄泉川爱穗举起右手摆了摆，算是问候了自己的学生，“上条同学，我们家的一方通行要跟你一起住几天，拜托你帮忙照顾一下。”

“咦——？”上条当麻的眼睛火速上下扫描一方通行，“你哪里不舒服要住院？”

一方通行表情冷漠，声音也像从冷藏室发出。

“心脏破裂。”

“诶——？！！！”

上条像只受惊的猫，横躺着从床上跃起，在空中变换姿势，降落在被子上时变成了标准的土下座。

“他骗你啦，只是流行感冒。”黄泉川在上条开始磕头之前戳穿了一方通行显而易见的谎言，“因为很容易恶化医生建议留院观察。”

“切。”一方通行对这个医嘱似乎颇为不满。

“哦哦哦……”上条抚了抚自己的胸口。

黄泉川将一方通行领到里侧靠窗的床前，把住院的必要物品放好，在离开病房时叮嘱上条。

“看住他，不要让他使用能力，这件事全学园都市只有你一个人做得到。”

2

上条当麻看着一方通行的后背。他没有换上医院提供的住院服，依然穿着自己的灰白条纹T恤，面朝窗子背对上条躺在床上，也没有盖被子。大约是压在身下的那部分皱了，T恤比平时更加紧绷地勾勒出身体的轮廓，随着间歇的咳嗽隐约可见凸起的脊骨。

真是太瘦了。

上条回忆起自己的右拳击中他下颚时的触感，以及极近距离下那张宛如冰封般没有丝毫动摇之色的脸。

洗尽了污秽，拥有了纯白的羽翼。

一方通行变得善战且耐打了。

在丹麦的的雪地中，面对学园都市第一位自五千米高空俯冲而下的进攻，为了能够一发摆平上条当麻的迎击不得不瞄准一方通行的胸口。

上条清了清嗓子，“你睡着了吗？”

“啊？”一方通行很快用一个元音回答了他的问题。

“对不起。”

“有什么对不起我的？你并没有打爆我的心脏。”

“但我把你打晕还丢在雪地里不管……”

“学园都市投放了我自然会来回收，用不着你操心。”

上条跳下床，语速也快了一倍：“可是因为我把你丢在雪地里，你才着凉感冒的吧！”

“啊？！”一直背对着他的一方通行回过身来，红色的眼睛瞪着他狠狠地说，“是流行感冒，与你无关！”

短暂的沉默之后，一方通行的目光落到上条的右手臂上。那里被石膏和绷带包扎像玩具熊的胳膊一样。

一方通行伸出右手，去触摸玩具熊微肿的手指。与此同时，他的左手拨动了项圈上的某个开关。

“哎——！”

上条才反应过来。一方通行已经放下了手，自言自语地复盘。

“果然不行……如果是身体的其他部分，也许可以强行与右手分隔开、排除右手进行操作，但是要作用于右手臂本身实在是没办法……”

“黄泉川老师说不能让你使用能力呀！”上条想起老师的嘱托，怀疑自己辜负老师的信任，铸成无可挽回的错误。

“她是叫我不要对自己的身体使用能力，对别人使用无所谓。”一方通行重新平躺回床上。

“嗯？”上条发出了未能理解的鼻音。

“免疫功能低下，一直使用能力隔绝细菌和病毒造成的，不能全天候开启反射之后就会很容易生病。”看到上条的表情逐渐深刻，一方通行轻描淡写地解释说，“主要是上呼吸道感染，也就是普通感冒，以及流行感冒。因此这次医生让我不要用能力抑制感冒，而是硬抗过去，以便唤醒免疫系统。”

在流感季节来临之前，学校会为在校学生接种学园都市研发的广谱疫苗，因此流行感冒在这座城市里完全流行不起来。然而只在学校挂名的一方通行显然没有接种疫苗，在过去不需要，在现在不可以——具有免疫缺陷的人接种疫苗是非常危险的事，生物课本上提到过。学园都市第一位的能力泛用性极强十分好用，没想到会带来这样的麻烦。

说起来刚刚他是尝试了用能力治疗上条先生手臂的伤吗？

突然醒悟的上条想要道谢，发现一方通行已经睡着了。并且这一睡就睡过了晚饭，睡到了晚上。

3

上条知道对于一方通行来说睡觉大过天，这是最后之作向他提供的珍贵情报。硬喊一方通行起来吃饭估计他也没有胃口，上条索性决定放任他睡到自然醒为止。天黑之后室温明显下降，上条走到一方通行的床边，为他盖上被子。

“好烫！”

一接近就感受到不寻常的热，一触摸果然额头滚烫。总是像冰像雪、冷而白的一方通行的身体，现在像火一样热，耳朵和脸颊烧得通红。

上条连忙呼叫护士，护士又叫来医生。在一方通行烧得迷迷糊糊的情况下，将他摆弄了一番，判断没有大碍，只进行了物理降温便撤了。

“诶？诶？这样就可以了吗？”

虽然医生说一方通行只是轻症流感，不需要过多干预，三五天就会自愈。但像一方通行这样没有经历过风霜的温室之花，轻症的症状对于他来说已是足够的折磨，那张正面接下上条的直拳打击也毫不改色的脸上，已然绷不住痛苦的表情。

上条在床沿坐下，用缠满绷带的右手蹭了蹭泛着红热的脸颊。不知是不是错觉，一方通行的表情稍稍缓和，甚至呓语着什么露出了一丝笑容。

我的右手，要是能消除感冒病毒就好了。

4

果然如医生所言，一方通行的流感症状，只用三天就消失了。一方通行又恢复成为那个冰雪般白而冷的第一位。

第四天上午，家人们一起来迎接他出院。最后之作在走廊里遇到了前来探望上条的茵蒂克丝。两个小姑娘在窗边附着耳朵说起悄悄话。

“那个人真的不乖，多亏有人看着他才能好得这么快！御坂御坂衷心感谢！”

“我也希望白色的人能多住几天，有他在当麻才老实呆在医院里没有逃走！”

=END=

在条用右手摸方脸的时候，昏睡的方笑着叫了“HERO”。

感觉太肉麻了没有写出来…


End file.
